User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows Recap
Hey guys So this is the House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows Recap I know it's a bit late, well I'm making this blog at 7PM US Time so yeah Sorry I was at school all day. Alright, so let's do this. First, Robert makes Victor his first sinner. Robert tells Victor that he works for him now and that he must get him more sinners. So, Victor, being the asshole that he is does this to Eddie. Willow comes in with a bitch sentence like "I feel bad vibes, I need cypress oil!" And what the fuck is cypress oil? Victor brings Eddie in his office and starts going on about some bullshit about his dad. Eddie gets pissed at him and gets mad at him. Besides, Victor's just been "frombyed" as Alfie would say, and Victor's like 100 fucking years old. Back at the Gatehouse... ...Robert tells Vera 2.0, you know what I'll just call her Caroline or Denby from now on, that he knows her identity. At Anubis House... ...Willow comes in with fucking cypress oil, like what the hell? Eddie escapes, Victor comes out and, pisses off Willow by emptying out the cypress oil. At school, they finally put all the drawing together... ...Medal to Fabian for doing the easiest fucking thing ever. Patricia says she has a date with Jerome Eddie thinks she kidding but... KT has some stuff to say... Now at the Gatehouse... ...Victor is looking for Caroline's traps apperantly... ...Meanwhile, Patricia says the picture loooks like a tile in the girls bathroom... ...At the Gatehouse, Victor finds the cameras. Now, Robert all confused, never saw a camera before. Now at Anubis House... ...Fabian and Eddie go check the girls bathroom. Alright... ...Now, Trixie wants to talk to Eddie. Eddie has no fucking clue it's about Peddie. Eddie should be locked in the crypt for not knowing (SPOILER ALERT!, Oh wait he does later in the episode). They find a tile matching the picture in the kitchen... ...And it could only be opened using Nina's locket? Why did Nathalia have to leave??? Couldn't she wait a year before going to college, and HOA is filmed mostly in the summer. They find this thing with symbols on it It's a combination lock... Patricia tells Eddie to meet her at 8PM in the living room. Victor plans to trap Eddie into the crypt. He steals Trixie's phone Texts Eddie... Victor you will pay for almost ruining Peddie. You asshole. Eddie goes to the crypt. Patricia thinks he stood her up. He gets locked in. Trixie still thinks Eddie stood her up. No he didn't, he's in the crypt. The Sibuna's wanna help him but... It's 10PM, you have 5 minutes precicely... ...Of course... ...Alfie tells Victor that it's actually 10:05PM, and Victor gives him a glare. Eddie's stuck in the crypt. He tries to break down the door with a sphere. Only problem is is that he's using the wrong side. He comes up with a plan to get out. He uses the sphere to break the glass and get out. He gets out. He goes to school and Alfie sprays him with the WaterWowza3000, Alfie get over that fucking watergun. Eddie goes to talk with Trixie. And... I personally love Peddie! Ok that's it. Tell me what you think in the comments. <-------- Previous [[User blog:ItIsAmazing/House of Enemies / House of Surprise Recap|Next -------->]] Category:Blog posts